Perdoname
by Dodger el perro
Summary: Umi y Konata cometen el error de emborracharse y llevar 2 chicas desconocidas pero las siguen sus novias y pues cantaran la canción de perdóname de fatoria mejor lean


Esto es un croosover de mis 2 animes favoritos love live school idol proyect y lucky star.

Los personajes y los animes son de sus respectivos creadores y los nombres de mis personajes oc y es un song-fic canción Perdoname De Fatoria

Bueno comencemos este one-shot

En un hotel Umi y Konata llevaron unas chicas estaban ebrias las 2 pero no sabían que sus novias las siguieron

En el cuarto de Umi

Umi- p-p-puedo explircarlo Kotori

Hikari- ja como lo vez Kotori-san lo íbamos hacer y nos interrumpiste (alegre y enojada)

Umi- no le creas

Kotori- lo vi todo y escuche todo Umi-chan no te vuelvas acercarte a mi esta relación se termina ¡TE ODIO! (llorando se va corriendo)

Umi- ¡KOTORI! (iba a salir tras de ella pero una mano la detiene y miro a la culpable)

Hikari- vamos dejala y seguimos antes de que nos interrumpiera

Umi- aléjate de mí tu eres la culpable de esto (se quita la mano de la culpable)

Hikari- pero

Umi- ¡LARGATE! (gritando)

Hikari- ok pero si no vuelves con tu noviecita seré la tuya

Umi- ¡LAGARTE AHORA!

Hikari se va de la habitación Umi se queda sola

Umi- ¡QUE HICE AHORA KOTORI YA NO ME PERDONARA JAMAS PERO ME LO MEREZCO PERO DUELE TANTO¡ (llorando y gritando)

En otro lugar

Cuarto de Konata

Konata- puedo explicarlo Kagamin (sorprendida pero ebria se iba levantando de la chica)

Zume- fuera Hiragii nos interrumpiste ya lo íbamos hacer (enojada pero también alegre)

Kagami- ya vi lo suficiente ¡NO TE VUELVAS ACERCA A MI, KONATA ESTO SE TERMINO CONFIE EN TI QUE ME IBAS HACER FIEL ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE KONATA TE ODIO!(sale corriendo enojada y triste con lágrimas en los ojos)

Konata- que hice (arrepintiéndose)

Zume- porque te arrepientes si nos estamos divirtiendo (decía picarona y seductora)

Konata- mejor vete si, no tengo ánimos (triste y arrepentida en la cama

Zume- vamos Konata-chan (picara)

Konata- ¡VETE YA, NO TENGO ÁNIMOS Y NO ME LLAMES ASI SOLO LO PUEDE DECIR KAGAMI! (enojada)

Zume- ok adiós pero si quieres podemos hacerlo (se va de la habitación)

Konata- que hecho ¡KAGAMI YA NO ME VA PERDONAR NUNCA MAS PERO ME LO MEREZCO¡(llorando y gritando)

Paso la noche en que Umi y Konata tristes en sus habitaciones pero salieron para intentar recuperar a sus amores igual Kotori y Kagami estaban con sus amigas en el parque cuando ven a las 2 causantes de su dolor sus exnovias

Umi- perdóname Kotori (de rodillas y llorando)

Konata- perdóname Kagamin (también de rodillas y llorando

Las 2- no (volteándose)

Umi y Konata empiezan a cantar las 2 juntas

Mami yo sé que no estás bien

Y piensas que ya te deje de

Querer

Estas equivocada

Yo lo sé que falle

Por qué fui infiel, la noche de

Ayer

Siempre me arrepentiré

Y de rodillas te pido mujer

Que si alguna vez

Sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Que si alguna vez

Sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Bebe

Ahora son Kotori y Kagami sorprendidas las que cantan

Como quieres que te perdone

Si te fuiste de mi lado

Sin dejarme ninguna

Explicación,

No te importo si yo comía o sufría

O se partía en dos mi corazón

Ahora me vienes a confesar

Que estas arrepentida

Que hay muchas heridas que

Sanar y en ti yo no confió

Yo pensé que solamente tu

Eras mía

Yo a ti te lo di todo mal

Agradecida

Umi y Konata

Come back to me please I´m

Sorry

Si tú no estás conmigo mami

I´m lonely

Cuando estamos en la

Camita baby we are burning

Te lo hago toa´ la noche

También in the morning

O.k. tu dice que no

Siento amor

Ven y tócame siente

Como late el corazón,

Te pido perdón por lo que

Paso

Baby tenme compasión

Y si alguna vez sentiste

Algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste

Algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Bebe

Kotori y Kagami pensando en darles una segunda oportunidad

Voy a darte una segunda

Oportunidad

Quiero confesarte que yo

Nunca te deje de amar

De mi parte de seguro no

Te voy a fallar

No te pagare con la misma

Moneda yo si se amar

Vamos a darnos mucho amor

Quiero vivir en la felicidad

Pero sin temor que tú nunca

Me vallas a dejar

Yo te amo tú me amas y esa

Es toda la realidad

Vamos a prender esa llama

Vamos amarnos de verdad

Umi y Konata tenían un poco de esperanza

Y si alguna vez sentiste

Algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste

Algo lindo por mí

Perdóname, perdóname

Bebe

Y una vez y otra vez

Quiero tenerte aquí

En la piel

No me castigues no

Bebe

No te quiero perder

Y una vez y otra vez

Quiero tenerte aquí

En la piel

No me castigues no

Bebe

No te quiero perder

Umi y Konata- perdónenos (de rodillas)

Kotori y Kagami se miran entre ellas y se lo dicen

Con felicidad

Kotori y Kagami- les damos una segunda oportunidad pero esta vez no nos fallen las 2

Umi se levanta y abraza a kotori

Umi- no te fallare Kotori (alegre y feliz)

Kotori- jeje Umi-chan (feliz con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad)

Umi le seca las lágrimas y la besa con mucho sentimiento con amor y cariño

Konata se levanta y la abraza

Konata- no te fallare porque eres mi todo Kagami (feliz)

Kagami- esta vez no me falles tonta (feliz con la lágrimas de felicidad)

Konata le seca las lágrimas y la besa con mucho sentimiento con amor y cariño

Ya las 4 se van cada una con su novia agarradas de las manos

Fin

Bueno lo hice porque la canción me dio la idea y esta canción me encanta por eso la puse con 2 de mis animes favoritos


End file.
